


The Fairytale

by sighing_crustacean



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, amy is angsty, doctor gives too many shits probably, weird style of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighing_crustacean/pseuds/sighing_crustacean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things went differently for a seven year old girl with a fairytale name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote late 2010. The style of writing the words was something I was trying out, and I've edite the most annoying bits but kept it mostly the same. Sorry? :P

She is a  _m_ **y** _s_ **t** _e_ **r**   _y_  


And if nothing, this  **{** draws  **}**  you in

She  **refuses** to tell you her name

" _Aurora."_  She whispers,

But it is an alias

  
**A-** _u-_ r- **o-** _r-_ a

The name from a  _fairytale_  


Of the  **beauty**  who  _waited_  


She is much like  **someone**  you once (k)(n)(e)(w)

But you left her

And  _five minutes_ turned out to be  _much longer_  


Sometimes you see her  **[staring]**  


  
**A** c  **c** u **s** i **n**  g  **l** y

And you {wonder} why

Why she acts so  **tough**  


When you see she is  _f-r-a-g-i-l-e_  


Every lunch its the  _s_ **a** m _e_  


Fish  _fingers_ and  _custard_  


But her nose does not  **s-c-r-u-n-ch**  


Rather, she scowls

And  **rips** the custard from [ you ]

It is mid _ **night**_  


When she leaves w/o/r/k

An  _assasian_  


All leather and (g) (u) (n) (s)

A  _fairytale_ nightmare

And you are there with your blue _box_  


In the  **shadows**  


  
**Wait** ing

For her

" _Aurora."_  


The  **s-p-e-l-l** is  _broken_  


And you know the

t

r

u

t

h

About seven  _year_ **old** _Amelia_  


She isn't {missing}

Or  **[dead] ...**  


The game is _up_  


And she _{ pounces }_  


  
**Punching** and  _screaming,_  


_"Five minutes! You said five minutes!"_

But you are still

Finally, she f-i-n-i-s-h-e-s

And you  _hold_ her

As she  **cries**  


Silently, you lead her to the  _ **blue box**_  


Still holding her tight

  
**M-a-d,** _impossible_  Amelia Pond

_Amy_

**Aurora**

The name of a  _fairytale..._  


She's waited long enough.


End file.
